But What a Way to Go
by Chellerbelle
Summary: Rogue and Gambit meet in a bar in Mississippi and decide to take a road trip together to New York. Set after the events of X3 and Wolverine.
1. Prologue

Once this story popped into my head, I _had_ to write it. No ifs, whats or buts about it. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

**Disclaimer: **Not associated with Marvel whatsoever.

* * *

**Prologue**

Gambit studied the infra red beams carefully. He took off his trench coat, leaving it on the floor where it fell and literally leapt into the maze. He slipped through the opening web of beams like butter and landed precisely, just short of one of the lower stationary beams. He knelt down, then pushed off into the air as one roaming beam passed over his head and missed a second by a mere inch as he somersaulted over it.

Halfway through. Gambit stepped to the side, dodging two more of the roaming beams, hit the floor, rolling beneath a stationary one and easily manoeuvred himself past the last three beams. The maze now cleared, Gambit attended to the whole point of the exercise: the glass cabinet before him, and more importantly, its contents.

He checked his watched, his eyes scanning for the camera he knew was there. Three... two... one...

Gambit stepped out of the shadows and traced a circle with his finger on the glass. The charge blew, and he reached in and retrieved the bauble inside. He placed it into a small bag he brought for this purpose, securing it to himself as he skittered back to the web of infra red beams. A quick glance at his watch told him that he'd beat the cameras with plenty of time and began the intricate dance back to his trench coat and escape.

* * *

Moira looked up from her desk.

"Charles?"

"Hello Moira," said the man standing before her.

"Charles, what are you doing up? You shouldn't be -"

Moira never got to finish the sentence, finding herself being flung across the room. Her head cracked against the wall and it all went blank.

* * *

_"... Many who took the Cure are reporting that their mutations are re-manifesting themselves and..."_

Bobby sat up at those words, scooting to the edge of the lounge as he listened to the news. The others in the room stopped to hear what was being said.

"Do... do you suppose Rogue'll come back?" asked Kitty softly.

Bobby looked at her.

"I hope so," he said. "She didn't exactly leave on good terms though."

Kitty shrugged.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As his back was to the door, Gambit didn't notice her the moment she walked in. He did, however, when she walked past. It was a little hard not to: not many women came into a place like this completely covered up. His eyes didn't leave her as she took a seat at the bar and dumped her large, well packed bag on the floor beside her. Gambit needed to be prodded by the guys he was playing poker with to return to the game.

The game progressed, Gambits' eyes glancing up every now and then to look at the young woman at the bar. He smiled to himself as he noted her being approached by another man. There was a short exchange, and he left her side much faster than he had approached her. Now Gambit was _really_ intrigued.

"Well, I'm done fo' t'night," Gambit said at the end of that hand.

He retrieved his winnings, ignored the protests of the losing parties who really wanted the chance to win their money back, and casually sauntered to the bar. He took the bar stool next to the green-clad woman and turned to get a closer look at her. Two streaks of white hair framed her face, although the rest was brown. There was a kind of bitterness in her face and a sadness in her eyes. She ignored him.

"Can I buy yo' a drink chérie?" he inquired.

For a moment she was silent then coolly replied:

"If Ah were ta touch you right now, skin ta skin, your life force, all your thoughts, your memories, your abilities would transfer ta me. Everything about ya would be in me."

"Well, not _everyt'ing_," Gambit replied after a short pause.

"Ah what?" she frowned, even conceding to turn her head to look at him. "You... Hey!"

Gambit grinned, noting the signs of realisation. She waved her gloved hand at him.

"Now that's not even in the realm of possibilities. Unless you're lookin' ta get killed."

"But what a way to go."

"Ah'm serious!"

"So am I," Gambit replied.

He grinned at the incredulous expression on her face and chuckled a little as it shifted to amusement. He signalled the bartender and ordered himself a drink:

"And another o' whatever dis belle fille is having."

"You serious?" she asked with eyebrows raised as the bartender moved to fill the order.

"Bien sûr. Wouldn't have offered otherwise, chérie."

"Did you hear me accept?"

"Didn't hear yo' reject," he grinned at her. "Yo' a mutant den, chérie?"

"What was your first guess?"

"Does dat line work very well in repelling unwanted suitors?"

"Most of them. Sometimes they need a little more persuasion," she replied hotly.

"Well, 'fraid dat I'm a mutant myself, chérie, so dat's not exactly a trait I'm turned off by."

"Congratulations."

The drinks arrived before them, and she pointedly ignored hers.

"Skin t' skin yo' said? Dat why you're all covered up, chérie?"

"Regular genius aren't ya? Look, just leave me alone okay? Ah'm really not in the mood."

Gambit was silent for a time and just when she was thinking she finally got him to shut up, he spoke:

"What is it dat yo' not in the mood for chérie? Someone hitting on yo' or just company in general? Because I'm happy ta talk, maybe play a few rounds of pool or cards if yo' interested."

She looked at him curiously.

"Why? Why me, Ah mean. If dats all yo' want..."

He reached out for her gloved hand, stopping when she pulled away, then relaxed and let him take it. He kissed her back of her hand softly, his eyes staying on the wary expression on her face.

"I never simply walk by a damsel in distress wit'out trying t' help, chérie."

She laughed.

"Ah'm afraid this damsel is in no distress you can rescue her from."

"Sounds like a challenge t' me."

She shook her head.

"Ah'm Rogue."

"Gambit. But yo' may call me Remy."

"Well, Remy, Ah appreciate the drink... and Ah think Ah wouldn't mind your company after all," Rogue said, a sparkle of merriment overshadowing the sadness in her eyes.

"The pleasure be all mine, Rogue. So, what brings yo' to this neck o' da woods?"

"Visitin' family. Or Ah was anyway. Left after muh powers manifested, got the so-called 'Cure'. Came back to try and sort things out. Things were awkward even before Ah stepped through the door, and then..." Rogue trailed off.

"Den it came out dat da Cure was only temporary?"

"Yeah. Figured Ah should leave before they heard the news too and decided to kick me out."

Rogue looked down at her drink.

"Have yo' powers actually come back den?"

Rogue shot him a Look and Gambit held up a hand.

"General inquiry."

Was this girl defensive or what? Rogue shrugged.

"Ah think... Ah dunno... Ah think they've been on their way back for awhile before Ah even heard the report. But the only way ta test it would be ta actually touch someone, and that always ends badly. For everyone. So here Ah am, runnin' again. But... you don't need ta hear muh life story."

Gambit grinned.

"Tables' free. Wanna game?"

Rogue glanced over at the pool tables and shrugged.

"Sure," she replied.

They took up their drinks, Rogue her bag, and the two placed them on a small table by the pool table. Rogue put her bag on the chair and Gambit set up the game.

"What about you?" Rogue asked. "Ya come here often, or just passin' through?"

"Passing through," Gambit replied. "You wanna break chérie?"

"Sure."

Rogue lined up the shot and was suitably impressed when she sunk one.

"Nice. Guess Ah'm stripes then."

"Seems appropriate," Gambit joked, with a pointed look at her hair.

Rogue grinned at him.

"What's your mutation anyway?" she inquired as she considered the table for her next shot.

"I can charge t'ings wit' bio-kinetic energy."

"Yeah?"

"Oui," Gambit replied.

He pulled out a playing card from his trench coat. As Rogue watched, the card began to glow with a magenta light and his brown eyes changed to red irises, and the sclera changed to black. Rogue caught her breath. Gambit then decharged the card and his eyes returned to normal.

"If I don't decharge it, dey go boom."

"Cool. Oh darn," Rogue complained as she missed her shot.

"I t'ink so," Gambit shrugged as he attended to the table.

"So, on your way ta anywhere in particular?"

"Haven' decided yet. Yo'?"

"Ah dunno. Prob'ly head back ta New York. There's a mutant school there Ah was attendin'," she shrugged. "Got friends there. Maybe."

"Not sure, chérie?"

"Things kinda got awkward after Ah got the Cure. Wasn't anything anyone said or did, just didn't seem ta fit in any more. Don't seem ta fit in anywhere, really. Hence, Rogue."

"Ain't always what's being said dat's the problem."

"Yeah. So, what do ya do anyway? Y'know, when you're not rescuin' 'damsels in distress'?" Rogue grinned at him.

Gambit chuckled.

"Your shot," he said, gesturing to the table. "I... acquire things fo' people. And play lots o' poker."

"Ya can make a livin' off poker, huh?"

"_I_ can."

"Never played. Note ta self: don't play with you."

"I can teach yo' if yo' want. Friendly."

Rogue shrugged.

"Maybe. But then after tonight we're not likely ta see each other again. What with us both leavin' town and all."

"Mebbe I'll go t' New York wit' yo'. Make a road trip outta it."

"Do ya often propose road trips with women ya just met?"

"Not road trips."

Rogue chewed her lip and looked away. Gambit sunk the black.

"Another game chérie?"

"No, Ah think Ah'm gonna call it a night."

"Already? Night's still young."

"Thanks for the drink, Remy. T'was nice meetin' ya."

She took up her bag and Gambit watched as she departed. She hadn't long stepped out the door when she spotted three men headed towards her. One of them looked like the guy who tried to hit on her earlier.

"There she is... mutie..." she heard him say.

Great. She really ought to try being more discreet, no matter how bad a mood she was in. She hastened her pace, but the awkwardness of her bag made accumulating speed difficult. She heard them catch up, pursed her lip, and finally dumped her bag on the ground, turning to face them.

"Well? Ya got something ta say ta me?"

"We don't like muties," said one, grinding his fist into his hand.

"That's nice for ya. Whatcha planning ta do about it? Beat up a girl half your size?"

"Ya ain't a girl."

"That's right, muties are nothin' but monsters."

Rogue sighed as they approached. Her combat training from Xavier's school kicked in and when the first man tried to attack he found himself lying on the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

"So, who's next?"

The two remaining both launched themselves towards her at once which made Rogue just a little nervous. One on one, she could do fine, but two on one? And if guy number three got his breath back? She sincerely hoped she could get out of this without having to absorb anyone. Assuming she could absorb anyone.

"Now dat's no way t' treat a lady," said a familiar voice.

Rogue looked up at the momentary distraction. Fortunately, all three of them were also distracted at Gambit's surprise arrival. With his bo-staff extended, Gambit thwacked one across the back of his head. As he slumped to the ground the third decided that Gambit was the more dangerous target and rushed towards him. Gambit jumped to the side, missing the initial lunge, swung his staff around and beat him solidly across the back, knocking him down.

Meanwhile, the first man had gotten his breath back. He grabbed Rogue's hands from behind and the two began a strange dance where she tried to free her hands and he tried to avoid her kicks and foot stompings. Rogue twisted her head around, leaning back slightly.

"And just think, sugah, not that long ago ya were wantin' ta buy me a drink," she taunted him.

The dark made it difficult for her to see the look on irritation on his face, but in any case she wasn't really interested. Instead she caught his lips with hers. They fell backwards, him hitting the pavement hard and breaking her fall. Her hands now free, Rogue stood.

"Huh," she mused as the man groaned. "What do y'know, it worked after all. Not back ta full strength though."

She leant forward.

"Hey Jacob? Ya just got kissed by a mutie. Maybe ya should go home and wash ya mouth out with soap."

Behind her, Gambit laughed. She stood slowly and managed a smile.

"Hey thanks," she said softly. "Lemme guess, damsel in distress thing again?"

"It's been a busy night. Can I walk yo' t' wherever you're stayin' t'night chérie?"

Rogue looked away from him as she retrieved her bag. Gambit considered her silence, then said finally:

"Do yo' _have_ a place t' stay t'night?"

"Ah was just gonna find a hotel somewhere."

"Yo' can stay wit' me if yo' like. Not far from here either."

"Ah don't -"

"Extra bed in m'room. Or, I t'ink dere be vacancies."

Rogue pursed her lips.

"Yo' don't have t' chérie. But I couldn't in good conscience just leave yo' here."

She paused a moment longer, then shrugged.

"Okay," she agreed finally.

Gambit contracted his staff and held out his arm to her. Rogue paused, then took it with a smile.

"Just down dis way," he said pointing. "Couple'a blocks. Not really worth taking m'bike."

"Bike? As in motor?"

"Oui."

"Cool. Wait... how were you plannin' on having a road trip with me on a motor- nevermind."

Gambit chuckled.

"Gotta pickup as well, chérie. Guy living on da road can't fit all his t'ings in bags dat small."

"Point taken. Ya really live on the road? No home?"

"Guess dat makes me a rogue too, no?"

Rogue laughed.

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight," Storm said. "The Professor is alive?"

"In a manner of speaking," Moira replied over the video. "His consciousness has been transferred to his brother's body here. But... now he's gone. We've been doing therapy - his brother's body has been lying prone ever since he was a babe, so there's been no real muscle development. Massage to counter atrophy, but right now his ability to move, even walk, has been impeded. He didn't want you to know just yet, not until he could see you on his own two feet... in a manner of speaking."

"But, now he's gone?"

"Walked right out without anyone noticin' but the security cameras," Moira shook her head. "Must have been using his telepathy to shield himself. Didn't think he was able to do that yet. And it gets worse."

"Worse?"

"Charles... attacked me. He never came near my office so we're thinking it was a mental attack. I don't know why... but I'm still nursing the bump on the back of my head. We've done a search, but we can't find him. So either he's using his telepathy to shield himself, or he's long gone. Probably both. If he gets to you -"

"We'll be sure to let you know."

"Just be careful, okay? He dinna seem himself, Storm."

Storm nodded.

"If the Professor attacked you of all people, you can bet I'll be careful."

* * *

**AN:** I always hated the fact that they didn't get Remy's eyes right in _XO: Wolverine_ *glares at whoever's responsible for that particular travesty*

"Bien sûr" - certainly


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rogue sat in the passenger seat of the car and watched the scenery run past the window. Not for the first time that day she wondered why she let herself be talking into this little road trip with a guy she's only known for less than a day. But then, she did have a history of hitchhiking, and last time she'd gotten a lift with a guy who owned a motorcycle it didn't turn out too badly. She smiled to herself. If Logan was back at the mansion she knew she'd have at least one friend there.

She spared a glance at the older man in the driver's seat. She definitely couldn't figure him out. The whole 'damsel in distress' thing was kind of cute, but seriously? Rogue was having some trouble believing he didn't have some ulterior motive.

"T'inking we stop fo' lunch soon," Gambit said. "Mebbe teach yo' how ta play some poker no?"

"What shall we play for? French fries?"

"Works fo' me."

Rogue laughed.

Half an hour or so later they found a roadside cafe. After ordering, the pair located a table indoors, away from the windows. They ate, then Gambit pulled out a pack of cards, which he shuffled and dealt and began to explain the game.

"This seems unnecessarily complicated," Rogue sighed, eyeing off her cards and trying to figure out what kind of hand she had.

Gambit chuckled.

They were easily playing poker for an hour before Rogue gave up in exasperated disgust. Gambit laughed at her, but took her hand and kissed it.

"You'll get the hang of it, cherie."

"Ya have more confidence than me."

He grinned at her, and still holding her hand, walked with her back to his car. Before they got there, however, something rattled and rolled just between them. A canister, small though it may have been, swiftly and decisively filled the air before them. Though they both tried to get out of the gas cloud, they both breathed in enough to subdue them long enough for a couple of masked men to finish the job of rendering each unconscious.

* * *

Gambit was rudely awakened by a bucket of water being thrown over him. He coughed and spluttered and then realised he was dangling by his arms. His legs also felt bound together tightly

"I'd look down before I charged anything, Gambit, were I you," said a familiar voice.

Gambit shook his head, trying to throw some of the water away and looked down. He clenched his jaw to keep from swearing. His legs weren't just bound together, they were tied around a long, thick metal spike. If he were to charge what bound his hands to release him, there would be no way he could escape impalement.

"I thought you might like it," the speaker said smugly. "Oh, where are my manners? Here's your girlfriend."

It was then that Gambit saw Rogue, tied to a chair. A bucket was thrown over her and she too coughed and spluttered as the cold water woke her up.

"What?" she questioned, blinking.

"Ahh m'dear," said the speaker. "I'm afraid you've fallen in with the wrong man. You see, he stole something that belongs to me, and unless he gives it back, well, you'll suffer the consequences."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Gambit cut in.

"Don't play games with me," he snarled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Gambit pretended to consider.

"You're not still mad about Eleanor are yo'?"

Rogue raised her eyebrows as their captor actually growled. Whoever this Eleanor was, Gambit had sure hit a nerve.

"Fine, you want to play games with me Cajun? I can play games," said the speaker.

He walked back, looked down at Rogue and pulled out his knife.

"Let's start with a finger, shall we?"

"You should take muh glove off first," Rogue advised, trying to sound nonchalant. "Y'know so ya can see where you're cuttin'. Which finger, by the way? First, second or third joint?"

Their captor looked taken aback and Gambit hid his grin. She sounded so casual about it.

"I hadn't decided yet," he said as he began pulling off her glove (not that easy when part of it was tied down). "Although, I don't think it'll come to that. Gambit can't stand to see pretty ladies get hurt. Especially not on his behalf."

"How very chivalrous," Rogue nodded. "Wanna know a secret?"

He snorted.

"Sure."

"Ah'm not a lady."

Her hand now free, she touched his. Their captor didn't even have enough time to look startled ash her power kicked in and started absorbing him. He slumped to the ground, but contact was maintained. The absorption was slower than usual, but faster than it had been the night before, so Rogue waited, wanting him to stay unconscious for as long as possible. Meanwhile, her mind filled with images as she downloaded his psyche. His name was Reece Cooper. Abruptly she looked up.

"You slept with his girlfriend?" she asked Gambit.

"Ex-girlfriend," Gambit corrected. "He seemed t' have trouble with the idea dat Eleanor had left him."

Rogue grunted, then sighed impatiently.

"Waiting fo' somet'ing, chérie?"

"Until Ah'm sure he is gonna be in a coma for awhile. Ah'm getting bored though. Ahh, for the good ol' days where it only took a few seconds," Rogue chuckled ironically.

Gambit chuckled.

"Well, while yo' doin' dat, I'm gonna see if I can't get outta dis mess."

He looked up and grabbed hold of the ropes binding his hands. Once he was certain he had a good grip, he hoisted himself upwards as far as he could, in an attempt to lift his legs over the spike.

"Dis would be so much easier if I could bend my knees," he muttered to himself.

Rogue watched as he fought to gain those few extra inches he needed to get his legs up. She was actually rather impressed he could haul himself up as far as he did. Must have some amazing upper body strength going for him. She sighed, getting tired of waiting and and started rocking the chair. It was reasonably solid, but not really heavy enough to hinder her ability to move it. A few swings and she'd hit the floor.

"Yo' okay, chérie?"

"Fine," Rogue grunted. "Now, where's that knife?"

"On the other side of Cooper there."

"Ta muchly."

She started scooting around, dragging the chair with her as she jerked towards the knife. It required a great deal of wriggling and hauling, but she finally managed to get close enough to it to grasp the handle with her lower hand. Then she got started on the rope binding her hand. Although it was thin, it appeared to be rather durable. Either that, or movies just made it look easier than what it really was.

Having decided that Plan A wasn't going to work, Gambit formed Plan B. Since he couldn't get his bound legs completely over the spike, and he couldn't charge the ropes directly on account of his metal boots being in the way, he would simply have to use the spike to cut the ropes for him. He leaned as far backwards as he could managed whilst still maintaining his height, lined up one the the loops of rope with the spike point and let himself drop. He felt the ropes slacken and grinned smugly to himself. A bit of leg wriggling and the ropes finally dropped to the floor.

Gambit then began to swing back and forth and once he felt he had enough momentum, charged the ropes binding his hands. The ropes broke and he dropped to the ground, landing soundly, and a good metre away from the spike.

"Need a hand chérie?" he inquired, kneeling by Rogue said.

"Sure, thanks."

Gambit appraised her work with the knife as he touched the roped with his finger, charging them lightly. Enough to break the ropes, not enough to hurt her.

"Yo weren't doin' too badly there," he observed.

"Ah'd love ta be able ta do that though," Rogue said, although her eyes were more on his altered ones than on the ropes. "Although Ah guess Ah could if Ah ever decided ta absorb ya."

Gambit didn't know what to say to that, instead breaking the ropes around her feet. He offered his hands to help her up and Rogue took them.

"How long's he gonna be out fo'?"

"Haven't the foggiest," Rogue shrugged and pointed. "We want ta go that way."

"D'accord."

They headed for the door, then Rogue paused, considering.

"Locked. Four guards on the other side, two across from the door, and one either side."

"I'm t'inking yo' be a very useful person t' have around, chérie."

"You're not so bad yourself. Door swings outwards."

"I'll take the guys across the hall. Can yo' get the guys either side?"

"Sure."

Gambit touched his finger to the lock, charging it and destroying the locking mechanism. He pulled out his telescopic metal staff, extended it and pushed the door open. Rogue sunk low to the floor, stuffing her gloves in her pockets. Both stood to either side of the door. Gambit took some playing cards from his pocket, and charged them while pushing the door open with his staff.

Rogue slid out the door and put her hand up the pant leg of the nearest guard and wrapped her fingers around his leg at the same time Gambit threw his cards out the door. The guards barely dodged in time, unable to react in time with their guns before Gambit disabled them with his staff. Rogue kicked the door shut and followed that up with kicking the legs out from underneath the last guard. She knocked him out with a kick to the head even as Gambit finished disabling his opponents.

"Not bad," Gambit commented as Rogue stood.

"Yeah... this way. Fire escape."

"Sounds good."

They began moving in the direction of the fire escape when they heard voices behind them. Gambit grabbed Rogue's wrist, dragging her to the side. Hurriedly he charged the window, breaking it. He contracted his staff and put it back in his coat.

"We're four storeys up," Rogue hissed at him.

"Then we'd better move quickly," Gambit replied, stepping out into the ledge.

Rogue swallowed and stepped out with him. The ledge was only just wide enough to fit her foot, and she wondered that Gambit could gain any footing at all. She probably should have put her gloves back on, but then again, they weren't exactly the best kind of material for this kind of activity. Not enough traction.

"Wow, could this ledge be any smaller?" Rogue muttered.

"Yep," Gambit replied.

His eyes searched frantically. If it was just him, he'd be on the ground by now. But he had Rogue with him, and he had no idea what she was capable of. Finally, at the corner he spotted what he needed, and moved as quickly as he could towards it, pulling his staff out again.

Upon reaching the corner, back pressed against the wall, he swung one leg around so he was standing with one foot on either side of the corner. His staff was is his right hand and he lifted it above his head so that it curved over the cable.

"I need you to hold onto me. Arms around my neck now, legs around my waist when we get it the air."

"Uh okay... How do Ah do this?"

"Left arm across my shoulders now, hold onto my right shoulder," Gambit instructed her. "Turn your fingers the other way. Okay, now cross your left foot over mine - step on the ledge with your toes facing me."

Just as Rogue did this they both head a shot. Gambit glanced up to see a face poking out of the broken window. Rogue had enough of the idea by now and pushed off the ledge with her right foot, swinging around on her the ball of her left foot, slipping her right arm around his neck and locking it onto her left. Fortunately the collar of his trench coat protected his neck from her skin. She averted her head to prevent contact with his face.

Meanwhile, Gambit grabbed the other end of his contracted staff and as soon as he felt Rogue was in place, pushed off. Indeed, with their weight dispersed the way it was, he had little choice in the matter. Together the two rocketed down the cable.

"Legs, Gambit hissed at her.

Rogue didn't need the reminder, although why he wanted her to wrap her legs around him, she had no idea. That is, until Gambit let go just metres before they would hit the telegraph pole the cable was attached to. They dropped, and it was Gambit's feet that landed first. His knees bent, absorbing the shock, almost falling forward but able to compensate in time. Gambit took a moment to catch his breath, and with his arms now around Rogues' waist, they helped each other to stand.

"Well, that was a rush," Rogue observed, pulling her gloves back on.

"Ha, yeah,"

"Wanna do it again?"

Gambit chuckled. He liked this girl.

"Know where we are?"

"Ah know where we are, but Ah have no idea how ta get back to the cafe from here," Rogue replied. "Taxi stand that way though."

Gambit considered even as they headed off.

"Dats where dey picked us up before chérie, dey might figure we'll head there," he considered. "Haveta get there first. Let's go."

He briefly contemplated hot wiring the nearest car and taking that, but they were still being chased and in any case without directions it seemed redundant.

* * *

Gambit and Rogue approached the cafe parking lot from the shadows. Fortunately, being a 24 hour cafe there were plenty of lights and cars and people there, but that also had the disadvantage of allowing any of the pursuers to hide easier.

"Stay here," Gambit said finally. "Watch me. If anything happens, yo' run okay?"

"Right," Rogue snorted. "Like Ah'm really gonna abandon ya."

"Serious, chérie. I gotcha int' dis mess, not gonna drag yo' any deeper. Stay here. If no problems, I'll stop dere t' pick yo' up," he said, pointing to a place on the side of the road.

"Okay."

With a stealthiness that surprised Rogue, Gambit made his way to the parking lot. At one point she lost sight of him but fortunately, they had parked near the fence, and it was easy for Rogue to find him again once he approached the car. He seemed to be taking his time about it too, which while Rogue understood his caution, it did make watching rather long, boring and tedious.

What surprised her though, was the fact that after he looked in through the windows, he hauled himself into the flat bed, opened the gate and collected the motorcycle. The gate went back up, and he rode off on his bike. Rogue frowned, but saw him heading to the pick up point, and ran to meet him. Gambit held out a helmet for her.

"Yo' said you've ridden before right?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah," Rogue replied. "What's going on?"

He explained while she put on the helmet and took off her gloves - they were just a little too slippery to maintain a good grip, but she didn't think there'd be any risk of them touching:

"All our stuff's gone. Pickup'll be easier to track dan the bike."

"All of it?"

"All. Sorry chérie," Gambit said apologetically. "I'll make it up t' yo'."

Rogue climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms securely around his waist.

"Mostly clothes anyway," she mumbled.

And they were off.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Some hours later, Gambit opened up the door to the hotel room they'd just rented. The motorcycle had been parked a good distance away, in the event that they had been tracked. Gambit already decided he needed to organise a new vehicle. Rogue shut and locked the door behind them.

"So, you're a thief, huh?" she asked into the silence.

"I did tell yo' I was in the acquiring business," Gambit replied, not looking at her.

Rogue chuckled.

"So ya did," she mused. "Do ya often get caught?"

"First time in ten years, chérie. Must be getting sloppy. Or... he really was just guessing. Sorry yo' got involved chérie."

Rogue shrugged.

"He was still mad at ya about Eleanor, and when he heard ya were in the area after he got robbed..."

"No evidence at the scene of the crime?"

"Uh huh."

"I can work wit' dat."

Rogue chuckled.

"Anyway, Ah'm just glad muh powers aren't back ta full strength yet, otherwise we might be havin' a whole other conversation right now."

"Yeah?" Gambit asked curiously, looking up to meet her eyes.

"Yeah. C'mon, two absorptions in ten minutes? One psyche trying ta vie for possession of muh body is bad enough, but two at the same time? Ya have no idea how much that sucks."

"Vie for possession?" Gambit repeated. "Just what goes on in dat pretty li'l head o' yours?"

"Muh own personal multi-personalities disorder," Rogue grinned at him. "'Cept these voices are real - all the voices of everyone Ah absorb, they stay in muh head permanently. Gettin' a little crowded actually. Never actually been taken over, mind you, it's just ta begin with they're so damned loud it feels like it. Ya don't need ta worry about me trying ta kill ya in your sleep or anthing."

"Well, dat's comforting t' know. Yo' sure you're alright, chérie?"

Rogue shrugged.

"Ah'll be fine. By the way, if Ah ever wake up screaming, that's why. Other psyche induced nightmares."

Gambit frowned and closed the distance between them. She flinched and stepped back a little, but Gambit put his hands on her shoulders and caught her eyes.

"I t'ink I'm beginning t' understand," he said slowly.

"Understand? Understand?" Rogue repeated, an outraged tone filling her voice. "No one understands. No one understands anything except that Ah drain 'em and knock 'em unconscious. Ah've even had telepaths go through muh head, gettin' caught up in the patchwork of memories from everyone Ah've ever touched and even they don't get what it's like - what it's _really_ like. You don't wake up every mornin' wondering who ya are or which memories are yours, because it's only you in your head. Only you, all alone."

She tried to pull away, but Gambit caught her and pulled her closer, pressing her head against his shoulder where she closed her eyes, screwing up her face in an attempt to keep from crying. She was done crying about this. She was done crying about her powers coming back.

"Yo' right, chérie," he said softly. "Dere is no way I will ever appreciate just exactly what yo' go through twenty-four hours a day,and I wouldn't insult yo' by suggesting I did. Just been trying t' figure yo' out chérie, dat's all I meant."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

A short silence followed.

"T'inking t'morrow we stay here for the duration. Bike's parked far enough away shouldn't know which hotel we're at. Any luck dey'll t'ink we abandoned it. Which I'm kinda t'inking o' doin' anyway," he considered. "Might slip out sometime t'morrow and see if I can't get us another ride."

"Gonna steal that too?" Rogue asked, only half teasing.

"Non, got enough trouble on our tail wit'out attacting cops as well. Pity," he mulled it over. "Mebbe I'll report it stolen."

Rogue choked out a laugh.

"A thief reportin' something stolen?"

"Cops gotta come in good fo' somet'ing chérie."

Rogue giggled.

"Yo' wanna use t' shower first or will I?" he inquired.

"Ya can."

"Okay den."

Gambit removed his trench coat and boots and headed into the shower. Rogue sat down on the bed and rubbed her face. What was she doing here? With him? Maybe she should just leave on her own. She closed her eyes. Split ways, less chance of getting caught. She'd absorbed them though, little as it might be, and knew there was little chance of them ignoring her if they saw her alone. After all, they wouldn't know they'd split ways.

Rogue sighed. What was that she'd been thinking earlier that day? The last time she'd hooked a ride with a guy with a motorcycle thing had worked out okay? She snorted. Should have know better than to think history would repeat.

She just wanted to get home.

Rogue paused. Home? Where was home? Not in Mississippi, not any more. Should have known better than to go back to her family, after they all but disowned her after her powers manifested. Xaviers? Maybe. That was where she was headed but would she even still be welcome there? She didn't like to say so aloud, but it had been beyond merely 'awkward' after she go the so-called "Cure". She felt like she was some kind of traitor. A traitor, for wanting to feel and touch? To silence the voices she feared would take over and drive her insane? For wanting to end this curse, this madness?

When was that man ever going to come out of the shower anyway? Only showered this morning... well, she supposed they did have a lot more grime and dirt on them from today's antics anyway. Why'd they have to take their things anyway? Probably going through them for whatever it was that Gambit apparently stole. So needed a change of clothes right now.

Rogue shot up. Oh great. No clothes, that meant no night clothes either. Well, separate beds so that wasn't an issue but her current clothes weren't exactly the most comfortable things to sleep in, so what, underwear? Commando? Rogue wasn't sure she was really comfortable with either dress code whilst in a room with a man she barely knew.

Before she had a chance to contemplate the matter further, Gambit emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel. Rogue stared, and started to blush heavily when she realised she was staring. This morning he'd been clothed when he was done with the shower, tonight she was getting the opportunity to appreciate exactly how well built his lean body was. No wonder he was able to lift himself up so high with with muscles like that!

"Umm, lost something?" she asked once she could find her voice.

"Oui, now dat yo' mention it," Gambit replied. "I t'ink I'm short a deck o' cards. Don' remember if I had five or four o' dem before."

"Umm, Ah meant your umm, clothes."

"Not lost chérie. Washed. Wit' any luck they'll be dry by morning. Which reminds me, dere's a t'ing fo' room service on the door handle fo' breakfast. Should probably fill that out, no?" Gambit said, retrieving the paper.

"Oh, umm, yeah."

"Save us having t' go out."

"Can't have that. Especially, when, y'know, clothes might not be dry."

"Exactly," Gambit agreed.

He retrieved the pen from the table and sat down next to her on the bed. Rogue swallowed hard, wondering why she was so nervous. Was it the idea of being in the same room with a virtually naked man? Or just the fact that even though he knew all about her power, he had no problems sitting so close to her their arms rubbed together? Both?

"Okay chérie," he said, holding out the paper so they both could read it. "Whatcha like?"

Somehow Rogue managed to hold down an intelligent conversation without babbling or something else equally embarrassing. Once the form was filled out, she opened the door and stuck it out on the handle were it could be collected. They'd checked the times, and it was still before the collection deadline. Gambit set aside the money on the table for the morning.

This done, Rogue pulled off her own shoes and headed into the bathroom. She took in the wet clothes strewn wherever Gambit could find a place to hang them. As she pulled off her own clothes and caught a whiff and noted the large patches of dirt she decided that he probably had the best idea after all. But then, that would involve her working up the nerve to walk out there in nothing but a towel herself. Well, it would solve the "what would she wear to bed" dilemma.

Gambit climbed into bed, dropping the towel on the floor beside him and smirked to himself. He hadn't anticipated Rogue getting so embarrassed. Maybe he should have waited until they'd acquired new clothes, but he didn't really want to waste time with such activity tomorrow and increase the chances of being spotted. Bad enough that he needed to organise a new ride, but he dared not return to his motorcycle, not when they were likely on the look out for it. Two vehicles in one day, now _there_ was an expensive exercise.

He frowned. He would definitely have to avoid being "seen in the area" next time he robbed someone he knew. Especially someone who had reason to hold a grudge. He was a little disgusted that had happened at all. On the other hand, it amused him a little to think that Cooper probably would have blamed him based on that alone even if someone else had accepted the commission.

Definitely needed to get Rogue to New York, Gambit decided. Sooner the better. Cooper had used her against him once, and he had no doubt they'd do it again, given the opportunity. And he had to give him points for his method of preventing him from using his power. Creative. Never wanted to be in that situation ever, ever again, but definitely creative.

Gambit laid back on the bed, tucking his hands behind his head. Rogue was certainly a very intriguing young woman and tonight's revelation had sure helped him fit some of the pieces together. Certainly if her absorptions of the last two days where any indication of the calibre of voices in her head, it was little wonder she was so jumpy. He hoped she had some good folks in there too.

He grinned then, remembering the expression on her face when he'd stepped out of the bathroom. So precious. You'd think she'd never seen - oh. Well, she possibly had seen, but not being able to touch? Probably never went swimming, or when she did, made sure it wasn't crowded or something.

Gambit shook his head, struggling to comprehend this. He was a tactile kind of guy and the idea of not being able to touch anyone was foreign to him. He'd always been able to touch people without fear of hurting them, and did so frequently. He frowned. Rogue's parting shot to her assailant the other night after she kissed him, what was that? Something about washing his mouth out with soap? Gambit thought she was just being funny, but now it seemed more like a bitter mockery and a cruel joke. A kiss wasted on a man who could never - would never - appreciate the woman behind the lips.

The bathroom door opened then and Rogue stepped out, wrapped in only a towel. She didn't look in his direction. Gambit decided that a wolf whistle was in order and he grinned as her face went bright red. She scurried to her own bed, and got under the covers before dumping the towel and kept her eyes firmly fixed anywhere but in his direction. Gambit rolled over on his side to face her, propping himself up on one arm.

"Yo' have a very nice set o' legs there, chérie."

"Uhh, thanks."

"Yo' welcome," he grinned, then decided he wasn't quite done yet: "I'm not embarrassing yo' am I?"

Rogue made a non-committal grunt. Gambit chuckled.

"Sorry, chére. And I'm sorry, again, for t'day. If I had any idea dey was on my tail I wouldn't have suggested dis."

"It's... it's okay," she said softly.

Silence.

"So, uhh, you always been a thief?"

"All my life," Gambit replied.

He paused, considered that this was the second time tonight she'd brought the matter up and went on to ask:

"Does it bother yo' chérie? Travelling wit' a master t'ief?"

"Master thief?" Rogue repeated. "So modest."

"Just saying it like it is, chére."

Rogue considered, then rolled over on her side so she could face him too, the arm on top making sure the covers stay firmly in place. She tried not to notice that the covers were only pulled up to his waist.

"Ah've done muh share of thievery," she said finally. "Besides, who am Ah ta criticise, really? Ya steal material things, Ah steal lives."

Why was it conversations with Rogue always ended up about her powers? It wasn't like her entire life revolved around - oh wait, it probably did.

"Yo' always wanted ta be a t'ief chére?"

Rogue giggled.

"Ah always wanted t' travel anyway. Air hostess maybe. Hadn't really decided. Ah was plannin' this huge trip for when Ah finished high school. Ended up going on it two years earlier than Ah'd planned with nowhere near enough money."

"Hence da t'ieving?"

"Yeah. It was either that or starve."

"How'd yo' end up at dis mutant school o' yours?"

Rogue paused, then grinned impishly at him.

"Ah got a lift with a man who owned a motorcycle."

Gambit laughed.

"His name's Logan, and Ah kinda stowed away in his trailer. Caught me, thought he was gonna leave me on the side of the road at first but he relented," Rogue mused. "Had a car accident, kinda. Sabretooth blocked the road on us and we didn't notice until it was too late -"

"Sabretooth?" Gambit repeated, a little startled.

"You know the name?"

"I've met him myself. On multiple occasions no less."

"You have muh sympathies. Anyway, Storm and Cyclops -"

"Storm?" Gambit interrupted again. "White hair? Eyes go completely white when she uses her powers?"

"Ya know her too?"

"I rescued dat particular 'damsel in distress' when she was about twelve."

Rogue laughed.

"Now I really have t' visit dis school o' yours," Gambit said merrily. "It'll be great t' see Stormy again."

"Stormy?"

"She always hates it when I call her dat."

"Ah can see Ah really have ta be there when ya catch up," Rogue giggled. "So Storm and Cyclops rescue us and next thing Ah know Ah'm attending Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Gifted Youngsters, code for Mutants, no?"

"Exactly. Anyway, Logan and Ah've been friends ever since. Ah mean, he doesn't stay at the school all the time, he's always going off and seein' something but it's cool. He's the one who taught me how ta ride," Rogue smiled shyly. "Actually, for awhile Ah kinda had a crush on him but y'know... He treats me like a person, doesn't even flinch when Ah come near. Hell, even saved muh life once, so Ah figure Ah'm allowed ta indulge in a crush."

Gambit chuckled softly and Rogue considered her last sentence. She gave Gambit a mock-suspicious look.

"That's the real reason why ya inta the damsel in distress thing isn't it?"

"How'd he save yo' life chérie?" he asked, refusing to rise to the bait.

Rogue chewed her lip as she considered.

"Ya hear about the Ellis Island thing a few years ago? With the UN Summit?"

"Yeah that funky-looking cloud t'ing no one could explain afterward except t' blame it on mutants? Magneto was involved..." Gambit raised his eyebrow. "Yo' were dere too chérie?"

Rogue nodded.

"Magneto had an aversion to dyin' himself, and since he knew the machine would kill him, he decided to transfer his power ta me. Which was why Sabretooth was after us."

"That guy sure gets around," Gambit muttered.

"Yeah, well," Rogue said, not entirely understanding what he meant by that. "Anyway, Logan, and Storm, Scott and Jean all came ta rescue me. But Logan... Ah was already powerin' the machine before they could stop it, and when they finally did Ah was unconscious and dyin'. Anyway, Logan has this healing factor. We're talkin' amazingly rapid self regeneration here. He touched me and, well, brought me back ta life."

She chewed her bottom lip.

"Thing is, when people touch me, they can't let go. Ah have ta be the one ta do the lettin' go. If Ah hadn't regained consciousness when Ah did, Ah coulda killed him. He was comatose for days afterwards as it was."

"Healing factor, huh? He wouldn't happen to have claws too, would he?"

"Don't tell me you've met him too? Made outta adamantium?"

"That's the guy. Well, well, chérie, dis is a small world. I was dere when he lost his memory. He regain any o' dat?"

"Yes and no," Rogue shrugged. "More from y'know, takin' the time ta do his own investigations than actual rememberin', Ah think. Though, he's not really lookin' much inta it these days after what happened with Striker."

"Now there's another name I haven't heard in years," Gambit shook his head. "Logan, Stormy, so glad I bumped int' yo' chére. Is Logan still afraid o' flyin'?"

"Afraid of..." Rogue laughed. "Umm, not that Ah've noticed, given the number o' times we've flown in the Blackbird."

"The Blackbird?"

"It's our jet. Ah've only had a few lessons though. First time Ah tried to fly it? No lessons at all. Just me and Bobby, getting tired o' waitin' fo' everyone ta come back. All the winds and stuff, it was just... so hard ta control and everythin'. Totally freaked out."

"Ha, I know what yo' mean. A couple o' mes amis and I broke int' a military compound and hot wired a jet when we were twelve. It was awesome."

"You hot wired a jet? A _military_ jet? Why?"

"Just t' see if we could," Gambit replied boyishly. "Even got it off the ground. Crash landed. No one got hurt, though. Or caught."

Rogue giggled.

"Y'know it's just occurred to me. Both times Ah got lifts with guys who own motorcycles Ah got attacked."

"Coincidence?"

"Either that or Ah have a secondary mutation that attracts attacks."

Gambit chuckled with her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Morning came and Rogue was woken by a knock at the door.

"Room service."

She glanced over, realised that Gambit was still fast asleep, snatched the towel off the floor and wrapped it around herself. She walked over to the door and peered out the peep hole. Well, it sure looked like hotel staff anyway.

Slightly embarrassed at her state of undress, Rogue unlocked and opened up the door so he could bring the tray in. The young man put it on the table and Rogue indicated the money where Gambit had left it, relieved that she didn't actually have to physically hand it to him.

"Thanks," she said softly.

He gave her a polite nod and departed. Rogue shut and locked the door behind him, then headed into the bathroom to see if their clothes were dry. Everything except their pants. Well, the hem of her shirt was a little damp, but Rogue figured it would dry soon enough. Their pants, however, were both made of much thicker stuff and Rogue winced at the idea of putting the cold clammy thing on. She sighed and put on what was dry, with the exception of her socks. She gathered Gambit's dry things then, and walked back outside.

Rogue smiled to herself, noting he was still asleep, and a little relieved that he wasn't going to see her in her underwear. Well, at least not immediately, anyway. She dumped his things on top of him.

"Yoo hoo," she said. "Wakey-wakey sleepy head."

Gambit mumbled something in response. Rogue contemplated just letting him sleep, but the breakfast was hot and she didn't imagine that he wanted it to get cold. Sighing, she knelt down on the floor by his bed so that her bare legs wouldn't accidentally get hit by flailing arms or something, reached over with gloved hand and gave him a shake.

"Remy. Wake up," she insisted. "Breakfast's here."

Reluctantly, Gambit opened one eye sleepily.

"Chére?"

"Food. Ya wanna eat it hot or not?" Rogue said pointing.

Gambit opened the other eye and looked over at the table, then actually noticed his clothes on the bed.

"Pants are still wet. Your shirt is a bit too actually, dunno if ya think it's bearable or not," she shrugged.

She started to get up and head to the table. Well, this would be the moment of truth.

"Nice view there, chérie."

"Shut it, swamp rat," Rogue replied, keeping her back to him as she sorted out the breakfast.

"Swamp rat?" Gambit repeated as he went through his own things. "Guess dat make yo' a river rat, no?"

Rogue said nothing, but allowed herself a grin as he wasn't in a position to see it. The table was kind of small though, so she sat to the side instead of moving her legs underneath it. She had no idea how Gambit was planning on sitting at the table, but she had no intention of risking absorption via mutual bare legs. A few moments later, Gambit joined her at the table. Rogue tried to ignore the fact that he had obviously decided that his shirt was too wet for him to be bothered putting it on. Gambit yawned as he appraised the food.

"Hmm, well, dis is good, no?" he mused.

"Yeah."

"T'inking prob'ly be warmer in here dan in the bathroom so might bring our pants out and drape 'em over the chairs. Dry faster, hopefully."

"That would be good. They're still pretty damp."

Gambit nodded as he dug into his food. Rogue steadfastly avoided looking at him and concentrated on her own plate and drinks.

"Prob'ly go out 'bout 2ish, see about getting a new ride. Motorcycle if I can. Easier to conceal, and we ain't exactly got much t' take wit' us anyway. Yo' can ride solo chérie?"

"Umm, yeah. Haven't done it much though. Why?" Rogue asked, looking up at him.

Gambit shrugged.

"Just curious," he said, his eyes looking over her. "Yo' surprised me yesterday."

Rogue bit her bottom lip then and looked back down at her plate.

"Ah did?"

"Dere Cooper is, planning on cutting off one o' your fingers, and instead of crying or begging or whatever, yo' make a casual inquiry."

Rogue giggled.

"Well, Ah either had ta get him ta take muh glove off, or entice him ta kiss me. And Ah really preferred not ta be lip locked with him for that long if Ah could avoid it."

"Besides, he might have enjoyed it too much," Gambit chuckled. "You're definitely way out o' his league."

Rogue snorted derisively and speared another bite on her fork. Gambit reached over and took her free hand.

"Dat so hard t' believe, chérie?"

"Ah'm out of everyone's league, Remy. Ah think it might be nice ta actually be in one."

"Ahh, but the climb t' the top o' your pedestal would be worth the challenge, no?"

Rogue dropped her fork and laughed nervously. He was _flirting_ with her? No one ever flirted with her, especially not when they found out about her mutation and lack of control thereof. Well, except for Bobby, and even then that became all very business-like and forced towards the end. Gambit regarded her curiously.

"No good at taking compliments, chérie? Or has it been awhile since yo' last had someone express their admiration fo' your beautiful person?"

Rogue tried to pull her hand away, but Gambit held fast, trying to catch her eyes.

"Rogue?"

"Bobby," she said shortly.

"Who's Bobby?"

"Muh boy- ex-boyfriend."

"Oh so you've had one of those," Gambit commented dryly, relaxing his hold on her hand, but not releasing it, instead tracing an invisible pattern across the back of her gloved hand.

"Yes," Rogue almost hissed at him, blatantly refusing to make eye contact. "We... we broke up. A few weeks after Ah got the Cure. Ah dunno, it was like there was a barrier between us or something. It was just... just so stupid. First the barrier is muh stupid power and when Ah finally tear that one down, another one Ah can't identify rears it's stupid, ugly little head. And it weren't just Bobby neither, it was with everyone. Like Ah was some kind of traitor or something. It was just so stupid! After... after Ah absorbed Logan, just about everyone started flinchin' and backin' off whenever Ah came too close. Ah get the Cure and does that change? No. They still back off!"

"Den dey be fools," Gambit said quietly, in direct contrast with Rogue's tone of voice. "I've seen how yo' dress, chérie. Yo' take every precaution to protect dose around yo'. Even now you're trying t' avoid an accident."

Rogue closed her eyes and swallowed.

"We have enough folks out dere treating mutants like dey're inhuman, animals, monsters, demons, without us treating each other like dat too. Yo' are a belle_ -_ beautiful young woman, chérie. I know we only met a couple of days ago, but I can see that much. You're courageous and fun. And smart, I can see dat too. What dey afraid of, chérie? Of touching your glove?"

"Sometimes Ah flinch too."

"_You're_ entitled. It's your body, your personal space, your powers. And yo' know better dan anyone else can what da risks are."

Rogue was silent for a time, then finally looked up and looked him in the eyes. A smile filled her face.

"Thank you," she said finally.

Gambit brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently before returning to his breakfast.

* * *

A few hours of bad television, card games, more room service and a full set of dry clothes later...

"Well den, I should be off," Gambit said, pulling on his trench coat.

Rogue looked up from the television and nodded.

"Okay," she said.

"Not sure what time I'll be back. If I'm not back by morning, leave wit'out me, okay, chére?"

"Without you?" Rogue repeated, slightly startled.

"Assume dat dey caught up with me and go," Gambit nodded, and pointed to the table. "Left yo' some cash fo' the hotel bill, should be some leftover, enough t' get yo' t' New York. I'll meetcha at da school, no? Haveta catch up with Stormy."

Rogue giggled softly then chewed her bottom lip.

"Ya sure you'll be okay?"

"Just taking precautions chérie. Have no intention o' getting caught," Gambit nodded. "Probably be late by the time I get back. Want to see if I can't find a place to play some poker and win back some of the money I'm gonna be spending."

"Might that not be a bad idea? I mean, mightn't they look for ya at the poker tables?"

Gambit considered.

"Damn yo' raising a good point and spoiling my fun. Yeah, yeah, yo' go ahead and laugh. Well, if I decided not t' hit the tables elsewhere, yo' owe me a game here."

Rogue grinned.

"What shall we play for? Don't seem ta have any French fries."

Gambit grinned wickedly at her as he opened the door.

"Well, dere's always clothes."

"Ah'm _not_ playin' strip poker with ya, ya low-life scoundrel."

"Why not? Yo' aint' got not'ing I haven't seen before," he teased, then added: "Skunkhead."

"Hey!" Rogue objected.

Gambit just laughed as he left the room.

"Don't call me skunkhead," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Rogue was lying on her stomach on the bed. She'd taken her gloves off soon after Gambit left and was enjoying the feeling of having unenclosed hands. So refreshing. On the downside, the news was on, and she was bored out of her skull. She'd already played more games of solitaire with the lone deck of cards that Gambit had left behind than she could count. Bored, bored, bored.

She looked up as she heard the door begin to open. It was barely six, who -

"Back already, huh?"

"Oui, chérie," Gambit replied cheerfully. "Decided yo' were prob'ly right about the poker t'ing so... Brought back dinner. Yo' haven't ordered anyt'ing from room service have yo'?"

"Nope."

"Excellent. New bike's just outside. Oh, and I got yo' somet'ing."

He tossed a bag in her direction and Rogue caught it just before it hit the bed. She peered inside and pulled out a long green coat similar to the old one that had been left in her bag.

"Oh, hey thanks! Ya didn't have ta."

"Nonsense, chérie," Gambit dismissed as he set up dinner on the table. "Gets cold out, yo' gonna need ta be warm. It fits right?"

Rogue stood up and appraised the coat.

"Looks like it will," she said as she pulled it on. "Yeah, fits fine."

"Great."

Rogue took it off again, put her gloves back on and joined Gambit at the table, taking her seat.

"Smells nice," she said.

"I t'ought so," Gambit replied, sitting down as well and handing her the plastic cutlery. "And after dinner, a few rounds o' poker."

"Aww, is poor little Remy sufferin' from poker withdrawals? Cravin' a hit, sugah?"

"Yes, yes he is."

"Ya should really do something about this addiction of yours."

"I was planning t'. By playing wit' yo'."

"Not if we're playin' for clothes, we're not."

Gambit chuckled and tossed a packet of M&Ms on the table.

"Dese do?"

"Oooh chocolate."

"I'll take dat as a yes."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was Gambit who woke first the next morning. He checked the time - breakfast wouldn't be there for over an hour - glanced over at Rogue, still asleep, and decided that after two days of slacking off he was well overdue for a workout. The problem with slacking off, even for a day, was how much your body felt the work out when you started again. It noticed and complained quite loudly about it.

At one point Rogue partially woke up, spotted Gambit, and went right on back to sleep again.

Once he was done with his workout, Gambit checked the clock again and decided he had plenty of time for a shower before room service arrived. As it turned out his timing was perfect: he'd just finished getting dressed again when it arrived. He paid for it, noticed the deliverer's eyes glance towards Rogue, and smirked to himself as he closed the door after him. He wondered if it was the same guy that Rogue said saw her in a towel the day before.

The door now shut, Gambit made his way over to Rogue and sat down on the side of the bed. Well, this should be interesting.

"Rogue?" he called, putting his hand on her side to shake her awake through the covers. "Hey, river rat."

Rogue reluctantly opened her eyes.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Breakfast, sleepy-head. Get it while its hot."

"Meh."

Gambit grinned and headed to the table, keeping his back to her so she could throw on her clothes with at least some illusion of privacy. Slept in her underwear by the looks, which was more than he'd been wearing last night.

Rogue sat down at the table, still blinking her eyes sleepily. She actually spent about thirty seconds staring at the plate before her mind registered there was food on it. Gambit chuckled.

"Leave me alone, Ah'm still asleep," she grumbled, then frowned a little as she looked up at him. "Was Ah just havin' a weird dream or did Ah see ya doin' a handstand before?"

Gambit chuckled again.

"Ahh, so yo' woke up during my workout den? Dat would have been me doing my pushups."

Rogue's frown deepened.

"Wait, aren't pushups done with your feet on the floor?"

"Not always."

"Wow, that's just slightly insane."

Gambit grinned at her.

"Have t' keep in shape in my line o' work, chérie. Usually I work out every morning. Got a little slack lately."

"Ah was gonna say."

"If yo' wake up in time t'morrow, yo' can watch me get all hot 'n sweaty," he said suggestively.

Rogue spat her orange juice back into the cup.

"You're a bad, bad man."

"Yo' enjoy it."

"Oh yeah? What makes ya so sure about that?"

"You're blushing. You're breathing harder. Your eyes just ran over my torso and you're trying really, really hard not to smile."

"Ah... uhhh..."

"Poker isn't just about what cards you're holding, chérie."

"Ah'm just gonna pretend that this conversation didn't happen."

"Yo' embarrass far too easily, chére," Gambit decided. "We're going t' have t' do somet'ing about dis."

"Why am Ah worried all of a sudden?"

Gambit chuckled mischievously.

* * *

After breakfast, Rogue and Gambit check out and went on their way. When they reached less populated road, Gambit got Rogue to drive for awhile.

"It's true," he joked. "I'm not really interested in finding out what kind of a rider yo' are, I just want an excuse to put my arms around your waist and and hold on tight."

Rogue pulled a face at him.

"Since when do ya need an excuse?"

"Is that an invitation, chérie?"

"Ah can't say anything around ya, can Ah?"

As it turned out, Gambit was pleasantly surprised by her prowess and relieved as well. Despite what he may have told Rogue, it was important to him to know that she could take over the driving if the need be.

* * *

The hotel they checked into that night was picked purely on the basis that it had a small bar and casino next door. Rogue felt the need to mock him about his "poker addiction" and Gambit felt the need to make her join the game.

"Ah don't know how ya talked me inta this," Rogue muttered part way through.

"Must be my charming personality."

"Remind me ta get a pin so Ah can deflate that ego o' yours. Umm... Ah raise," Rogue said, pushing in the appropriate amount of chips.

Gambit grinned at her as the round of betting continued. At the conclusion, a merry grin appeared on Rogue's face as she proudly displayed the Jack-high straight flush, winning the pot of no small amount. It was her only significant win of the evening. Gambit dominated the winnings, although he described it afterwards as being merely adequate. Rogue felt that she could now understand why he enjoyed this game so much. If Gambit noticed that she didn't make any more cracks about being addicted, he didn't mention it.

They didn't get back to the hotel room until late. Rogue pretty much crashed as soon as she hit the pillow. Gambit stayed up a bit longer before going to sleep.

* * *

When Rogue work up the next morning, she was somewhat annoyed to find she was still wearing her clothes, coat and all. They were starting to get smelly again, too. As she mulled this over, she wandered over to the window. It wasn't much of a view but Rogue's eyes fell on the shops across the street. Well, a whole new outfit was probably out of the question, mostly due to storage space on the motorcycle, but a couple of small things...

Smiling to herself, Rogue left a short note for Gambit in case he woke:

_Gone shopping, be back soon._

_Rogue_

She was about to leave it at that when she felt the need to add:

_P.S. Nice view!_

Rogue giggled to herself as she departed. Once she arrived at the shops, the first thing she did was to make a beeline towards the underwear section, followed swiftly by nightwear. These would both be small enough to travel with without imposing too much on storage. As she went through, various mischievous thoughts ran through her head until she finally stopped short and regarded herself.

"You've either absorbed him by accident without either of ya noticin', or you've been travellin' together way, way too long."

After a quick mental check found no trace of a Gambit psyche floating around in her head, Rogue came to the conclusion that he was just a bad influence on her. Rogue chuckled a little at the idea. Well, he only had himself to blame, she decided, and what's more, it might be fun to turn the tables on him. Yes, fun!

* * *

When Rogue returned to the hotel, she arrived just in time to see Gambit in the middle of his workout.

"Chére," he greeted in between reps. "What were yo' doing over dere? Buying the whole store?"

"Ha, cute Cajun -"

"Glad yo' noticed."

"- haven't been out that long."

"Didja t'ink t' get breakfast?"

"Do Ah look like Ah brought food? There's a cafe on the corner we can stop at."

"D'accord."

Rogue put her bag on the table. While her back was turned, she remembered the conversation from the previous morning. A cheeky grin appeared on her face, and she didn't bother to hide it as she turned around and leaned against the edge of the table. She made a deliberate point of looking over him. A few reps later, Gambit noticed she was still wearing that silly grin.

"What's dat look fo' chérie?"

She batted her eyelids at him.

"Oh, just watchin' ya get all hot and sweaty," she said innocently.

Gambit barked out a laugh.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was roughly about three in the afternoon as they were driving down the highway that they heard the shot. Rogue just assumed it was a car back firing or something and dismissed it. It was Gambit who checked the mirror (and then promptly swore in French). Rogue felt the surge as he increased speed in an effort to get as far ahead as possible and change lanes at first opportunity.

Another shot was fired and Rogue then saw the back window of a nearby car get smashed by the impact. Rogue's heart began to pound quickly.

A third shot went off just as Gambit managed to change lanes and Rogue was all but convinced she felt it go right past her head.

"Rogue!" Gambit called back to her. "Yo' need t' drive."

"What?" Rogue exclaimed.

"Take the handles now! Stay low!"

Rogue gulped. She pressed as close into Gambit as she could and then found that he was moving too - upwards. The next few moment seemed to go in slow motion although in reality it all happened rather quickly. Gambit actually hoisted himself up in the air, enough to lift his body over Rogue as she moved forward and took control of the motorcycle. Gambit must have done a twist in the exchange because it was his back that pressed against hers, not his front. His left arm wrapped around her, anchoring him in place as best he could.

Now he had a clear line of sight with the assailant car. Damn it, they'd found them after all. But, this was not the time to get irritated. Gambit reached into his pocket with his right hand and pulled out a couple of playing cards which he attempted to aim and throw in their direction. He cursed as they missed their intended target, exploding harmlessly in mid air. Worse, the neighbouring cars had started to notice that they were in a firing zone and were steering clear. Which meant they were sitting ducks for their bullets.

Gambit reached into his pocket again. On the other hand a motorcycle was a much smaller target than a car - and he had a lot more ammunition. This time he pulled out every card he had left in that particular deck.

"Rogue, get in front of them," he shouted, hoping she'd hear him.

Rogue checked the mirror, although it was almost redundant given that all the other traffic had pulled away. She changed into the left lane, hoping that Gambit's hold on her was secure enough to prevent him from falling. Now that they were in front, Gambit could use the wind conditions to his advantage. He charged the deck and just before he saw the flash of the gun aimed at him, he sprung all remaining forty-eight bio-kinetically charged cards at them, yelling "back!" to Rogue.

Rogue swerved tightly back into the right lane and increased the speed. The bullet missed and the card exploded simultaneously. Most missed their target, but even those that didn't hit tyres, road or the body of the car still had an impact in creating a blinding flash. The driver lost control and the car careened heavily into the concrete wall. No one would be coming out of that wreck unscathed, if alive at all.

Gambit moved his right arm around Rogue to join his left and was about to yell back for her to take the next exit, when he realised that she was already doing so of her own initiative. Once they were off the highway, the first chance she got she pulled over.

Gambit got off first (note to self, don't ride backwards again). He took a moment to regain his breath and then realised Rogue was still on the bike. Although her bare hands still held firm, Gambit could see she was shaking. He tucked his hand in under his trench coat sleeves then took a hold of her wrists, gently prying them off the handles.

"It's okay, Rogue," he said. "It's over."

Rogue swallowed very hard as she looked up at him.

"They were shooting at us," she said shakily.

"I know chére," Gambit said as he placed his hands around her waist and guided her off the bike. "I know. But it's over and we're safe and dey can't come after us again."

He hugged her close to him while force of habit made Rogue move her head to his shoulder where neither necks nor faces were in danger of touching. He felt her trembling beneath his hands and he kissed her head through her hair.

"Why Remy? What was so important that they start a _gun fight_ on a _highway_?"

"Revenge, chére. Revenge."

"They were tryin' ta kill us."

"I know."

"They were tryin' ta kill us!" Rogue exclaimed as she pulled away. "How can ya be so calm?"

"Calm? I just blew a car off the road. Trust me, I'm anyt'ing but calm. Look, Rogue, I know it's been a shock, but we need to get going again, okay? Before the cops start coming around and asking awkward questions."

"That's it? That's all ya can come up with?"

"There'll be plenty of time for hysterics later, chérie. Right now we have t' go. Are y'right fo' another ride?"

Rogue pursed her lips.

"Just so long as no one shoots at us again."

* * *

Gambit checked them into the nearest hotel after that. Neither of them was in any state for any more sustained riding that day. The downside of their hasty choice was that none of the rooms available had twin beds, so Gambit opted to sleep on the floor.

At that moment, however, they were both on the bed. Rogues was hugging her knees to her chest and Gambit had his arm wrapped across her shoulders.

"Can we just do this day over? And y'know, not take the highway?"

Gambit chuckled.

"Would if we could, chére."

"Worst day ever."

"Aww, chérie, anyone would have thought no one tried t' kill yo' before."

"It weren't me they was tryin' ta kill. How the heck did ya do that anyway?"

"Do what?"

"Climb over me and face backwards."

"Acrobatics. Albeit, never done it on a motorcycle going 65 miles an hour."

"Actually we were goin' 70 when Ah took over."

"Never done it at 70 either. In fact never done it at all. I'm fairly impressed wit' myself actually."

Rogue threw him a look.

"Ya always impressed with yaself, saloon boy."

"I am fairly impressive."

"And modest."

"See? Yo' agree."

"Would ya have been so impressed if you'd fallen off? Or the bike had unbalanced and we'd gone spinnin' outta control?"

"But I didn't and we didn't."

"We could have."

"Could have gotten shot too. Traffic too thick ahead. T'was us or dem, chérie, only grey area was how many innocent bystanders got caught in the crossfire."

Rogue shuddered and Gambit rubbed her back.

"I'm t'inking dat staying here, going over and over the day ain't doing neither of us any good. What yo' say to a night on the town? Go to a nice restaurant, champagne. Mebbe end the evening wit' a li'l moonlight swim."

"In what?"

"Hotel pool."

"No, Ah mean in what? Our clothes?"

"We could always go skinny dipping."

Rogue paused.

"Okay."

It was Gambit's turn to pause. Even the gentle rubbing of her back stopped.

"Yo' serious?"

"No."

"Yo' a cruel, cruel woman, skunkhead."

"Don't call me that."

Gambit laughed at her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rogue leant against the wall, waiting for Gambit to return. There had been a line at the restaurant, but it was the only one in walking distance that suited what Gambit decided was a necessary way to blow off steam. While they waited for their table to come up, Gambit and then decided he was going to do 'something' which he refused to define, and left Rogue waiting at the restaurant.

She looked up, hearing a now well-familiar gait and smiled when she saw him.

"Beginnin' ta wonder."

Gambit took her hand, kissed it, and then presented her with a single red rose he'd been hiding behind her back.

"Fo' yo', chérie."

Rogue stared and her smile broadened.

"Oh... thank, thank you."

No one every bought her flowers before. Unless you counted the flowers that Bobby picked from the mansion grounds and gave her last Valentines day.

"You're welcome," he smiled back at her. "Got any progress on the queue?"

"Number 2."

"Well, dat's certainly an improvement on number 17."

"Yes, yes it is."

Rogue continued to leant against the wall, but now her hands were occupied with the rose. So random and definitely unexpected. Especially from Gambit. Facts were facts: she was untouchable, and he checked out every woman that walked past like some sort of unconscious habit. Heck, he was even doing it now and she giggled.

"Somet'ing amusing?"

"Don't worry," Rogue grinned at him.

He raised an eyebrow and probably would have pursued the mystery if their table hadn't chosen that moment to come up. Hand in hand, they headed inside, were shown to their table and presented with menus. Rogue's eyebrows raised considerably at the prices.

"Are they sure they have the decimal place in the right spot?"

Gambit chuckled.

"Today is not a day to worry about t'ings like money, chére. Besides, my shout."

"Remy, _everything_ has been your shout. Ah shudder ta think how much Ah'd owe ya were it a loan."

"The pleasure o' your company is more dan worth it, Roguey."

"Ah've been enjoying yours too. Even if Ah have been kidnapped, robbed and nearly killed."

"It has been an exciting four days, no?"

"Four days? Is that all? It feels like longer," Rogue mused.

"Wishing the trip was over already?" Gambit teased.

"Oh no, not like... shush ya mouth, swamp rat."

They mulled over the choices, and soon ordered. Gambit included a bottle of champagne and as the waiter walked away, he regarded Rogue carefully.

"Yo' ever had champagne before, chérie?"

"No," Rogue replied shaking her head.

"One glass."

"Ah'm sure Ah can -"

"Yo' get drunk faster on champagne, Rogue," he said firmly. "One glass."

Rogue smiled and inclined her head.

"Okay," she conceded.

"Good girl."

"So, this your idea of the best way ta blow off steam, huh?"

"Days like t'day need t' be spent doing the t'ings dat make life worthwhile no? Good food, good friends, the company of a beautiful woman. Already had the adrenaline rush."

Rogue chuckled.

"Yo' like ta live dangerously, dontcha swamp rat?"

"Life's no fun if yo' don't takes risks, chérie. Coulda done wit'out the shooting though."

"That makes two of us."

It was funny, Rogue decided, when the food arrived. The last few days they seemed to run out of things to talk about, but none of the silences were really awkward or strained between them any more. They were comfortable, like they were friends who had known each other for years rather than days.

"Should make it t' Westchester t'morrow," Gambit observed upon finishing his plate. "I'm curious though."

"Mmm?"

"Just what kind o' a school is this that yo' can go back after yo' graduate? They do tertiary as well or somet'ing?"

"Ever heard of the X-men?"

"Oui actually... ahh the school's their headquarters?"

"Yep."

"Dat would explain the jet," Gambit mused. "Own personal training ground, no?"

"Sort of. Ah mean, it is an actual high school. And not everyone decides ta join the X-men after graduation either. But we do have extra classes in power control - well, for those who can actually _practice_ using their powers, and self defence, and danger room sessions."

"Danger room?"

"Yeah. It's kinda like a holodeck from Star Trek. We do battle simulations and stuff. Of course, as Ah can't turn stuff inta ice, or turn muh body inta steel or phase through walls unless Ah absorb muh friends Ah usually spend more time dodgin' and hidin' than actually contributing to the battles, which is kinda lame. Especially as even when we do battle against enemy mutants Ah can't absorb their powers. Well, they figured out how to have them use their powers, and they can render them unconscious, but they can't simulate me using their powers or anything useful like that so..."

"Back t' the dodging?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Danger room get used for anything else? Or just battle sims?"

"It meant for training," and here a grin started for form on her face. "Although, once Kitty and Jubilee conspired together and replaced the sim we were supposed ta do with a pirate themed one. It was awesome fun. We were pirates sailin' the seven seas in search of treasure, and we boarded other ship and battles with other pirates."

Gambit chuckled.

"Oh! And Kitty had programed in Captain Jack Sparrow, y'know, from _Pirates of the Caribbean_? Ah mean, the simulation didn't quite do him justice, but it was still pretty good. It was so funny," Rogue giggled. "We were havin' a great time, and then Ah was all 'Hey Ah just found a guy Ah can touch', and broke up with Bobby. He took it rather well, considering. Sadly, Scott turned the sim off just as Ah got Jack into the captain's quarters. Ya should have seen the look on his face - Ah don't know what he thought Ah was plannin' on doing in there, But Ah'm guessin' it was dirty and he was dead wrong."

"Besides, there were too many witnesses?" Gambit teased.

Rogue snorted.

"Aside from the fact that he wasn't programmed with that kind of activity in mind (although Ah wouldn't put it past Jubes to talk Kitty inta changin' that), Ah'm really not that way inclined. Ah might be untouchable, but Ah'm not so desperate Ah'd do it with a hologram of Johnny Depp. Although, he is hot."

Gambit laughed.

"Bobby took me back during detention, which was good of him," Rogue joked. "Not that it really matters now, seeing as how we're broken up for real, but details."

"Gonna try and rekindle t'ings?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Maybe if muh powers weren't comin' back Ah would, but they are, so the original problem remain. We... Bobby would sometimes turn his lips ta ice so he could kiss me, which delayed the absorption process by about two seconds," she rolled her eyes. "Kissin' ice isn't really that thrilling anyway."

"Turned his lips t' ice? That's... interesting."

"It's cold is what it is," Rogue nodded. "Besides, after absorbin' him half a dozen times that way it got old quickly. Ah think Ah'm just going ta give up on the whole datin' thing."

"Huh. Well, yo' realise what dis means, o' course."

"What?"

"Yo' free t' be the ultimate tease."

"The what now?"

Gambit nodded, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yo' flirt wit' the boys, and when yo' get them all riled up, yo' get to remind them why dey can't touch yo'."

Rogue laughed.

"Plus yo' have the added bonus of actually being able to get away wit' it."

"Yeah, but then Ah run the risk of absorbin' sexually frustrated guys. Ah mean, do Ah really want those kinds of images in muh head? Still, it is an amusing idea."

"Just don't try it on me, river rat."

"Aww why not?" Rogue asked, batting her eyelids at him.

Gambit just grinned knowingly at her and picked up his glass of champagne.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was reasonably late by the time they got back. Rogue grabbed the bag of things she had bought earlier that morning (so much had happened since then, it felt like longer) and headed into the bathroom for a shower, and to wash - well, at least rinse - her clothes. She didn't really want to return to Xaviers in dirty clothes. At least she had clean underwear now.

Gambit was flipping through the channels still when she came back out wearing a baggy, knee-length night gown and a pair of arm length gloves. In one hand was the bag she had taken in with something still in it, and in the other were her pants, which she draped over the chair, remembering well how long they'd taken to dry last time.

"Ahh, so that's what yo' bought t'day. I was wondering."

Rogue grinned at him and tossed the bag to him.

"Gotcha somethin' too."

"Yeah?"

He opened the bag and pulled out a pair of boxers with a picture of a couple of playing cards on them.

"You're buying me underwear now, chérie?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yep," Rogue replied cheerfully. "With your own money, o' course. Ah figured ya could do with some clean stuff too."

"So thoughtful o' yo'."

"Ah thought so."

"Mebbe one day I'll return yo' the favour, no?"

"Just don't expect me ta model it for ya."

"Why not chére?" Gambit teased. "I'll model this for yo'."

"You would."

"Absolument. Y'know, we could still go for dat moonlight swim..."

"Some other time maybe. When we actually have something more appropriate ta wear."

"Ooh I got a maybe. Yo' realise now yo' have no choice in the matter and I am going t' hold yo' t' dat?"

"Just try not ta get too close to me, swamp rat. Wouldn't want ya ta end up drownin' or somethin'."

"I always knew yo' cared."

Rogue's laughter was abruptly cut off by a voice in her head.

_"Rogue."_

"Professor?"

"Chére?"

_The image of Professor Xavier filled her mind. At least it looked like him, but there was something about it that didn't feel quite right._

"No... you're dead."

_The Professor laughed._

_"Poor little Rogue. So naive, so stupid."_

"No, this isn't right. Who are you? Really?"

"Rogue, what's going on?" Gambit asked, getting off the bed and moving over to her.

_The Professor laughed again and Rogue could feel him digging into her head._

"What are you doing? Get out of muh head!"

Gambit put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, but they seemed to look right through him.

_"So many voices, pawing, fighting, screaming, whispering in your head," the Professor taunted. "I think we should take the time to meet some of them."_

"No!" Rogue cried, lifting her hands to cradle her head.

_Images flooded across Rogue's mind. So many memories and thoughts as the Professor dragged out the psyches she had so painstakingly tried to bury at the back of her mind._

Rogue's head snapped up, making eye contact with Gambit for the first time. At first he was relieved, then disturbed as the person looking out of those eyes was not the girl he'd knew.

"Rogue?"

"Get your hands off me," she snapped, and then abruptly her expression changed again into a snide, disgusted look. "Mutie."

Gambit let out a long breath. What was that she had been saying about the different psyches in her head?

"ShutupShutupShutup," Rogue whimpered.

_Images flashed across her mind. Wars, battles that Magneto and Logan had lived through. Burning. Screaming._

"Who are you?" Rogue asked, her expression changing again. "Where am I?"

"Rogue," Gambit said firmly. "Yo' need t' fight it okay, chére?"

Rogue frowned.

_It was hot and she was melting. She couldn't change back and she was melting._

"It's so hoooottt..."

"Temperature's fine, Rogue. Don't let the voices push yo' around."

_Drowning. Waves washing over her. Trying to reach the surface only to be pushed down again._

Rogue fell forward into Gambit, gasping for breath.

"Rogue-chérie, c'mon. It's your body, remember? It's your mind too."

_A fist plummeted into her stomach._

She shuddered, almost falling backwards had Gambit not been holding her.

"Yo' gonna let them take over? C'mon chére, this isn't yo'!"

_The belt whipped through the air and -_

"No..." Rogue said softly. "This isn't me."

Gambit never felt more relieved than when he heard those words. Were she anyone else, he would have lifted her chin so she could meet his face, but having no gloves, that probably wasn't the best idea, and instead he knelt down and adjust his head to meet hers.

"Yo' can do this, chére."

Rogue eyes locked onto his, her lips curled into a smile that Gambit found just a little unnerving.

"Ya screwed up Professor," she said. "Those aren't my fears."

_Suddenly in command of her own mind again, Rogue reached out with mental fingers, pushing the alien psyches in her head. Not to where they belonged, in the back of her mind, but further to the front._

"Ya don't know what's me in there do ya, Professor? Ya don't know what's me and what's them."

_"I know enough," said the Professor. "I know you fear being taken over. I know you fear losing yourself."_

Rogue laughed.

"If they do it will be without any help from you."

_She pushed the psyches forward, pressing them together into a wall._

"Nanny, nanny, na, na," Rogue taunted. "Ya can't find me."

"Chére?"

_There was pressure. Yes, she could feel him trying to sort through it all. More imagery ran through her head._

Rogue started shaking. Her legs collapsed from under her, and Gambit fell with her.

_"Until we meet again, Rogue," the Professors voice practically snarled at her._

_The pressure released instantly._

Rogue gasped for breath, her body still jerking uncontrollably.

"Time to go back boys and girls," Rogue said, her voice shaking as much as her body.

_She took hold of her psyches once again, pulling them away from the fore point of her mind. Pressing them back, back, back. They resisted. They complained._

"No... no go back... it's not for ya to be here."

_It was so much easier to push them forward, than to pull them back. But she had to. She must. Slowly but surely they moved. They separated and unravelled, and fell into their dark corners._

Once again, Rogue fell forward into Gambit, her hands resting on his shoulders as her body gave one final shudder. For a moment she said nothing.

"It's over."

"Chérie? What happened?"

Rogue closed her eyes and sat back on her heels.

"Somehow the Professor - Professor Xavier, who founded the X-men - is alive. Or he has a doppelganger. He must be at the mansion, using Cerebro. It's the only way he could reach me here, unless he's actually in the area," Rogue said slowly, lifting one hand to rub her head. "Be some coincidence. No, he must be at the school. But why would he attack me? And what about everyone else? Has he attacked them too?"

Gambit took her hands in hers.

"I don't know, chérie, but we'll be there tomorrow. We'll find out then."

Rogue nodded.

"What... what exactly happened anyway?"

"Oh he pulled out all muh voices inta the open. Tryin' ta scare me with muh own fears, except... except he start showin' me everyone elses fears as well, and bad memories and nightmares and stuff," then she smiled at him. "Thank you. Y'know, for talkin' ta me. It helped."

Gambit managed a wry smile.

"What? I was supposed t' stand dere and gawk while yo' had a fit?"

The smile that appeared on her face was faint and sad.

"What's Cerebro?" he asked.

"It's a big round room," Rogue nodded. "Well, more to the point it amplifies telepathy, and the Professor - well any telepath - can use it to locate mutants, amongst other things. But it really is a big round room."

"Huh, interesting," he said studying her face. "Yo' okay now, chérie?"

"Yeah, Ah think so."

* * *

Gambit's eyes shot open at the scream, and sat up hearing Rogue pant heavily.

"Chérie?"

"Sorry... sorry," was her whimpered reply. "Didn't mean ta wake ya."

Gambit got up off the floor and sat by her on the bed.

"Other psyche induced nightmare?" he asked gently.

"Uh huh."

"Not surprising after the night you had."

Rogue didn't reply, instead rubbed her forehead, feeling the cold sweat. Her hands were shaking. Then she felt the bed clothes being lifted and draped about her, and Gambits' arms wrap around her. She closed her eyes, not that it really made a whole lot of difference, seeing as how she couldn't see anything in the dark anyway.

"D'accord, chérie. It's over now," Gambit said softly.

Her body shook under his arms. He held tighter and kissed her head through her hair.

"You're safe now."

* * *

Rogue woke up feeling anxious, and frowned a little before giving an exasperated sigh and reminding herself that she was _not_ Jamie and there was no maths test on today. That annoyance dealt with (for the umpteenth time since she had absorbed Jamie), Rogue decided that another few minutes of sleep was in order.

That was when she realised there was a weight on her chest. She looked down, turned her head and stiffened. Gambit's arm was draped over her and he was lying bare chested (more likely naked, but she couldn't tell under the covers) next to her. She swore and pushed herself out of bed. She swallowed hard and looked at him closely. Well, he still looked like he was breathing. And now that she had a closer look, she realised that although he was beneath the blanket, he was also on top of the sheet.

Rogue turned her back and started pacing, raising one hand to her forehead. As she tried to slow down her breathing to a regular pace, as opposed to "just had the fright of my life" she also scanned through her mind. Like before she couldn't find any indication that she had absorbed him, so maybe they'd gotten away with it.

Relieved, she collapsed in the chair. It had been so good of him to comfort her last night after that horrific nightmare, she would have hated to think that she'd repaid his kindness by hurting him. She took a few minutes to gather herself, then went about collecting her clothes and getting dressed.

Gambit woke up when their room service arrived with breakfast. He waited until Rogue had paid and closed the door before getting out of bed. Rogue averted her eyes.

"Ah knew it," she said. "Ah knew ya were sleepin' commando again."

"Well, yo' seem ta enjoy the view so much last time," he teased her.

"Actually, Ah didn't see anythin', Ah just wrote that for the fun of it."

Gambit chuckled and put on his pants before joining Rogue for breakfast. He didn't seem much point in getting completely dressed as he was intending to get his workout in before they left.

"So, uhh... ya joined me in bed last night..." Rogue said nervously.

"Seemed like the t'ing t' do. That must have been some nightmare."

"Yeah but... and Ah appreciate ya wantin' ta help - and ya did, Ah just..."

"Chérie?"

"Ya stayed, y'know? Ah... Ah might have absorbed ya. Ah might have... have..." Rogue couldn't quite bring herself to say the words "killed you".

Gambit shrugged.

"I was tired and the bed was comfortable."

Rogue looked up to catch his eyes, but he was more interested in food.

"How... ya... how can ya be so... so... so complacent about this?"

"Did yo' absorb me?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Yo' worry too much, chérie. I'm fine, you're fine, and t'day we're goin' t' the school t' make sure everyone dere is fine."

Rogue stared at him.

"You're an incredible, reckless swamp rat, ya know that?"

"Oui."

She started laughing.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So, planning t' stay, chérie?" Gambit asked, handing her the helmet.

"Thinkin' about it," Rogue shrugged as she put the helmet on. "Ah think it really depends of what kind of reception Ah get."

"I t'ink dat you're a li'l concerned about somet'ing dat's not going t' be a problem, river rat," then he grinned. "And if it is, after I've been reacquainted wit' Stormy we can go back out ont' the road together, and I can turn yo' int' a real t'ief."

Rogue laughed.

"Partners in crime, huh?"

"Sure, it'll be fun," Gambit grinned, getting on the motorcycle. "We work well t'gether, yo' and I."

"Until Ah start crampin' ya style with the next woman ya decide ta get in bed with," Rogue smirked and she climbed on behind him.

"We'll just go t' her place."

Rogue snorted in amusement and off they went.

* * *

Gambit and Rogue switched places as they grew closer to the school. After all, Rogue knew how to get there and Gambit didn't. The familiar landscape brought with it the large fence and before long they could see the gate. Rogue slowed down as they approached and tried her security code in the panel. She was rather pleased that it was still accepted and the gates opened. They continued down the driveway and stopped in front of the main doors.

"Well, dis is fairly impressive," Gambit said appreciatively as he got off the bike and looked around.

"Ah don't like it," Rogue said, taking off her helmet. "It's too quiet."

Gambit shrugged and followed Rogue inside. He frowned then, feeling a prodding in his mind, and grunted.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Telepath - your professor I guess, trying t' get int' my head."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Ya can block that?"

Gambit shrugged.

"My ability t' tap into energy also creates some kind o' static shield that makes it difficult if not impossible fo' telepaths t' even detect me, let alone get int' my mind. This cerebro must be really somet'ing."

"Huh cool. Any other abilities ya haven't told me about?"

Gambits' silence told Rogue that he did, and was deciding whether to actually tell her about it or not.

"I've a couple of secondary mutations," he said finally.

"A _couple_?"

"Agility, dexterity, and hypnotic charm."

"Hypnotic charm?" Rogue repeated.

"And now that yo' know about it, it's not really gonna work on yo' very well any more, neither."

"Wait... you've been... this whole time?"

"If I had been using it on yo' dis whole time, chérie, we definitely would have done dat naked moonlight swim," he said, grinning slyly at her.

Rogue chuckled softly, then abruptly stopped.

"Jubes?" she exclaimed, running over to the body slumped in the hallway.

"No!" she cried, her alarmed eyes refusing to focus on either of them. "No!"

"I'm just going to assume that your professor is doing t' her what he tried t' do t' yo' last night," Gambit said.

"Ah guess so too -"

_"We meet again, Rogue."_

"Chérie?"

"He's in muh head," Rogue said.

_"Interesting new friend you have there." said the Professor._

_Rogue began pulling out her voices. It worked last night to block him out, so hopefully it would work again._

"Ah'm pullin' out muh psyches again -"

"_Yo'_ are? But why?"

"It blocked him out last night. Look, Remy, we need ta get ta Cerebro- chances are that's where he is. If he's connected with everyone in the mansion then openin' the doors will disconnect him, but we risk killin' everyone he's connected with. We need ta find Kurt. He's blue, fuzzy and has a tail. Not ta be mistaken with Hank, who's also blue and fuzzy, but big and tailless," Rogue said quickly, needing to get this out before the surge of psyches make coherent conversation impossible, and pointed up the stairs. "Boys quarters that way. He's a teleporter. He can get us in there - or ya can get me ta absorb him. Hopefully muh powers have come back enough for me to borrow his powers."

"Rogue -" Gambit began, but then saw her eyes start to roll up in her head, caught her and sighed. "D'accord."

_"You don't think I'm prepared for your little psyche shield Rogue?" the Professor laughed. "Oh no, this time, we play a different game."_

Gambit lifted Rogue in his arms and started up the stairs. Maybe he should have left her where she was, located this Kurt dude and then come back for her, but he didn't feel right leaving her like that. Especially having already seen what happened last time.

_Her eyes were closed as she kissed. Then there was a sharp pain, a feeling like she was being drained, her mouth went dry and her mind seemed to loose capacity to think. Abruptly the sensation stopped and her mind and body needed a chance to recover themselves. She looked up - into her own face._

Rogue cried out in alarm.

"It's okay chérie."

"Oh... so that's what it feels like."

_She wanted her - no... no this was Bobby's memory. This was Bobby looking at her, wanting her, wanting to be with her. He was afraid. It was his fear she was feeling. He hated being absorbed, but he wanted to kiss her. To touch her and hold her in his arms. But he was afraid, so very afraid._

"No... please..."

_"You're a parasite, Rogue," the Professor taunted her. "You hurt everyone you touch. You take them and make them part of you. No wonder they're all afraid of you."_

Gambit made it up the stairs and turned towards the boys wing. Well, the direction he though Rogue had indicted as being the boys quarters anyway. As he went down the hall, he started trying doors.

_She was struggling. No, he was struggling. Jacob. He was holding her hands, trying to avoid her stompings and kickings. It wasn't right. No mutant should be allowed to be this attractive._

_"And just think, sugah, not that long ago ya were wantin' ta buy me a drink," she taunted him._

_He hated her._

Rogue choked back a sob.

_"It'll be the same with him, you know," whispered the Professor. "Sure, he'd friendly enough now, but one day Rogue, one day you'll absorb him, he'll know, and he won't come near you again."_

"No. No."

_"There's no point in denying it, Rogue."_

Gambit grunted. That telepath was starting to make headway through the static around his mind.

_"You're poison."_

"Leave me alone!"

Gambit poked his head into the next room to see a blue, furry mutant with a tail, lying on the bed.

"Ahh, yo' must be Kurt."

Kurt was to busy being trapped in his own mind to answer.

_More memories flooded Rogue's mind. All featuring her. All featuring hate and fear towards her._

"Rogue-chérie, we've found him," Gambit said.

He touched her face with his gloved hand, looking for some sort of reaction. He pondered whether he should force the absorption himself.

_"Nobody loves you, everybody hates you," the Professor sang tauntingly the paraphrased children's song._

"Chére?"

_"They all flinch and back off when you come near. Even Bobby feared you in the end. He'll be the same. In the end, you'll only have victims, but not friends."_

Rogue frowned.

_There was something, something very important. Something she needed to remember. Where was it? She began to rifled through her memories. It was around here somewhere._

"C'mon, girl, we're here. Yo' need Kurt's power remember?"

_She - no, he, Logan, looked down at her in distress. He cut her free from the machine, but she was still out of it. He tried touching her face, waiting for that sensation he'd only felt once before. It was terrible, but if it saved her life it would be worth it._

_That draining sensation didn't come. He closed his eyes and held her close. They'd been too late._

_His eyes opened again. He could feel it. It was there, slowly at first, but it was there. She was absorbing him after all._

"Ah do have a friend..." Rogue said softly. "He saved my life."

"I'm your friend too," Gambit insisted.

Their eyes met.

"Remy?"

"We found Kurt."

"Need ta act now, before he counter attacks."

Gambit grunted then, feeling a shaft sink through the psionic static. Rogue looked at him in alarm and reached out for Kurt. Please let this be enough.

_She was being chased._

_"Demon! Demon!" screamed the mob._

_No, not she. Kurt. Kurt was being chased. He couldn't escape!_

Rogue gasped as she relinquished contact. So that was what the Professor was attacking him with.

_"Well, well, well," said the Professor to Gambit. "This is a very mixed up little mind isn't it? So many interesting memories you have here. Wait... she absorbing Kurt?"_

The Professor got the answer to his own question before he'd even finished thinking it. Rogue and Gambit appeared in Cerebro, right behind him.

"Ah'm sorry, Professor," said Rogue. "But this ends now."

Hand ungloved, she reached around and placed both of them on his face. The absorption began immediately, what's more, she could feel his connection, not only with Cerebro, but with all the residents of the mansion.

_"No! You can't do this!" He objected._

_"Too late, Ah have ta," Rogue replied. "Ah don't know what ya thought ya were doin' attakin' everyone like this. Hell, Ah don't even know how you're even alive, but one way or another, Ah'm ending this, even if Ah have to kill you."_

_"Rogue!"_

_Rogue did a double take. There were two Professors in here? The one that called out to her was trapped in a cage, while the other screamed and ranted at her._

_"What on earth?"_

_"Rogue, you have my powers," said the Professor. "Please, you must help me."_

_The other professor grasped her._

_"Don't go near him," he snarled._

_"That's my dark side, Rogue. The Phoenix was Jean's dark side, this is mine. You must free me."_

_"You feel my power, Rogue, do you want to see what I see? See what's in the minds of your so-called friends? Tell me_ chérie _how much do you know about your new little friend, Remy LeBeau?"_

_Rogue lifted her finger and pushed the dark professor away. This conversation was happening as fast as they could think, but Rogue was still absorbing him, and he was growing weaker. She turned to the cage and wrenched open the door._

_"Thank you," said Professor Xavier. "Now, will you help me cage him?"_

_"Of course."_

_Together they reached out, and grabbed the dark professor. Although he screamed and raged and struggled, he was no match for their combined powers and together they plunged him back into the cage, securing it shut._

Rogue gasped and let go of the Professor. Behind her, Gambit grunted.

"Remy? Ya okay?"

Gambit put a hand to his head.

"I'll be fine, chérie."

Rogue nodded and moved in front of the professor where she could see his face. She studied him carefully.

"He's going to be out for awhile," she decided. "Better get him ta the medlab."

As she still had Kurt's powers she reached out to both the Professor and Gambit. Touching them, she concentrated and teleported the three to the medlab.

"I don' t'ink I'm gonna get used t' dat."

"Heh, don't worry sugah, they'll wear off sooner or later," Rogue grinned. "Help please?"

Gambit conceded and gave her a hand moving the Professor's body onto the bed. Behind them they heard a groaning sound.

"Say... is dat the other blue guy yo' mentioned?" Gambit asked, pointing.

Rogue turned.

"Hank!" she exclaimed, rushing to his side. "Are ya okay?"

Hank looked up at her with a groggy frown.

"Marie?"

"It's Rogue now," Rogue said firmly.

"Water... please..."

"Of course."

She started to get up when Gambit handed her a cup. She smiled her thanks and handed it to Hank, who sipped slowly.

"Kurt was first, then Kitty..." he began.

"Ah know. He went after the people who'd be able ta interfere with Cerebro first," Rogue said. "It's been over a day."

"That long?" Hank managed a weak smile. "No wonder I'm so hungry. You... you need to get food and water to everyone. Something light."

"Okay. Any new folks Ah need t' know about?"

"No one new since you left."

"Yo' teleport me t' the kitchen chérie," Gambit said. "I'll get started on the food while yo' find everyone."

Rogue nodded and a moment later they were in the kitchen. Gambit looked around and rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Well, well, well. Dis is what I call a kitchen."

"We do haveta feed a lot of people," Rogue said, eyeing him with amusement. "Think you can find everything, or should I show you around?"

"I t'ink I should be able to find everything," he said. "Yo' go ahead."

"Okay then."

With a BAMF, she was gone.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next few hours were filled with Rogue going around and locating everyone. Those who weren't in bed, she moved into bed, (borrowing Pete's powers to do so). She supplied water and sure that everyone drank. Those who were stronger she sent down to the kitchen to eat and drink before enlisting them to help her.

Gambit kept the soup coming, although he was mildly annoyed that his first foray in a kitchen in weeks was to make large batches of bland food he felt wasn't really worthy of the name. Nevertheless, he was sensible to realise that this probably wasn't the time for one of his more elaborate meals. Besides, whoever stocked the kitchen clearly had no idea how to cook, and he couldn't have anyway.

As day moved into night and everyone retired, Rogue finally joined Gambit in the kitchen for something to eat herself.

"Ah made up one of the guest rooms for ya," she told him. "Thanks fo' your help t'day."

"Not a problem, chérie. Yo' staying in yo' old room?"

"Yep."

"Yo' seen Stormy at all?"

"Yeah, Ah think she was number three on his list, or something like that. She's not doing too well right now."

"Anyt'ing I can do?" Gambit asked, frowning.

"Nothin' more than we're doin' already Ah think," Rogue replied forlornly, and shook her head. "Ah just can't imagine goin' through all of that for two days. That's just... just... insane. But they've all eaten now. Hopefully everyone will be feeling better in the mornin'."

"I sense I shall be camped out in the kitchen again."

"Ya don't mind? Ah can't really cook."

"Yeah? What happens when it's your turn on the roster?"

"Two minute noodles."

Gambit laughed.

* * *

The kitchen/dining was rather full by the time Rogue arrived the next day for breakfast. Just as she hoped, everyone was doing much better for a good night's sleep. The Professor had woken up from his coma overnight and had been busy revisiting everyone's minds to repair what damage his dark self may have caused.

"Hey Remy," she greeted.

"Chére. Took yo' long enough t' get up. Been awake for hours."

Rogue giggled and picked up a tray to raid the food Gambit had prepared.

"Rogue!" called Jubilee. "Over here."

Rogue looked over and waved.

"Had much of a chance t' catch up yet, chérie?"

"No, not really."

"Well, I shan't keep yo' from your friends," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"So good of ya. Why, it's not like ya had me all ta your lonesome for over four days straight or anything."

He chuckled, she grinned at him, then turned and headed to Jubilee's table. With her was Kitty, Pete and Bobby.

"Hey ya'll," Rogue greeted, taking the final seat next to Bobby. "Feelin' better?"

"Oh I'm just fine," Jubilee said, then gestured to Gambit with her head. "So's he. Where'd you pick him up?"

"He picked me up, at a bar a few days ago," Rogue replied. "Both headin' here so decided ta make a road trip outta it."

She decided they didn't really need to know that Gambit hadn't decided to go to New York until after she'd told him that was where she was headed. They didn't need to know a few other details either.

"Wow, a road trip with a random stranger?" Pete inquired with raised eyebrows. "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Ya realise ya are talkin' ta the gal who hitchhiked from Mississippi ta Canada, right?"

"Point taken."

Rogue chuckled.

"He often kiss your hand?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Frequently," Rogue nodded. "Personally, Ah think it's his favourite hobby. Y'know, next ta checkin' out every woman who walks by, stealin' and poker."

Jubilee giggled.

"He check you out much?"

"Yeah, Ah even got a wolf whistle out of him."

"That's just gross," Kitty said, turning up her nose. "I mean, yeah he's kinda cute, but isn't he like, old enough to be your father?"

"Aww, but we all know Roguey loves older men," Jublilee giggled. "Crush on Logan much?"

"Actually, Remy's only seventeen years older," Rogue pointed out with a grin. "Therefore, that actually makes him ten years _younger_ than muh father."

"Details, details," Kitty dismissed.

Rogue giggled.

"He's just playin' around anyway. Besides, even if he were serious, it's not like anything could come of it," she said, waving her hand in dismissal.

Then Rogue spotted someone come through the door. A grin crossed her face and she raised her voice, looking pointedly in Storm's direction.

"Besides, Ah think he's more interested in catchin' up with Stormy!"

Storm locked eyes with Rogue, opening her mouth to admonish her for the hated nickname when she saw the mischievous expression on her face and her finger pointing to Gambit.

"Remy LeBeau, you little sneak thief!"

Gambit turned at the sound of his name coming from a most familiar voice.

"Stormy!"

He swung himself over the counter to join Storm. As opposed to going around like any normal person would have done.

"Don't call me that," Storm glared at him.

"Yo' never call. Yo' never write," Gambit grinned at her.

"You never leave a forwarding address."

Gambit chuckled and the two hugged.

"It's been years," Storm said. "What brings you here, of all places?"

Gambit pointed towards Rogue.

"Ma chérie, Rogue over there. Crossed paths in Mississippi."

"Rogue?" Storm called.

"Yeah Storm?"

"If you've picked up any bad habits from him, it'll be double danger room sessions for a month."

Rogue giggled. She started to stand, then changed her mind and partially sat on the edge of the table. She put one foot up on the seat, dangling her arm over her leg. The other hand she hooked into the belt loop of her pants, pulling it down just enough to see some of her skin.

"Ah dunno Storm. He sure comes up with some good ideas," she said, winking at Gambit.

Gambits' eyes flickered over her, a slight grin crossing his face.

"I was only joking about dat, chérie."

"Just like ya were joking about the moonlight swim, swamp rat?"

"Oh hell, it's too late isn't it?" Storm groaned. "You've already corrupted the poor child."

"Me?" Gambit said indignantly. "Stormy, the night we met, skunkhead here absorbed a mutant hater by _kissing_ him, and told him that he should go wash his mouth out with soap."

Jubilee cracked up.

"Trust me, she was already corrupted."

"Remy, no one in their right might should trust you. Ever."

"Yo' wound me, chérie."

"Ha! I should give _you_ double time in the danger room."

"What makes yo' t'ink I'm stayin'?"

Storm made a point of looking the food over.

"Right," she snorted. "Like you're really going to leave before exposing us to one of your culinary masterpieces."

"Well, if yo' going t' appeal to my ego like dat chére, I have heard about dis pirate sim..."

Kitty giggled.

"You told him about that?"

"Hell yes," Rogue grinned.

"Even the bit about Johnny Depp?"

"Oh yeah."

"There wouldn't happen t' be a Kira Knightly?" Gambit asked mischievously.

"That is _not_ what the danger room is for," Storm scolded.

"No, but one day we will talk Kitty into programming one for us," Bobby piped up.

"I am not going to appeal to your sick, twisted little fantasies, Bobby," Kitty told him firmly.

"What about mine, petite?" Gambit inquired.

"Program her yourselves. Deviants, the pair of you."

"On second thoughts, maybe you _should_ leave, Remy. You'll just be a bad influence on all the students," Storm sighed.

"Well den, in dat case I'll just take Roguey wit' me," Gambit decided with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Ya will?" Rogue asked in surprise.

"Oui. Partners in crime, remember?"

Rogue laughed.

* * *

**END**: If you liked this, I hope you also enjoy the sequel "This is a Battle, not a Tango"


End file.
